Best Care
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Hanya sebuah perhatian yang menyenangkan yang di dapatkan Shoutarou


Best Care

Disclaimer : Kamen Rider W (Double) milik penciptanya, dan yang memproduksinya, yang jelas bukan punya saya. Saya hanya pemilik alur dalam cerita ini.

Pair : Shoutarou x Philip, slight : Ryu x Akiko

Warning : Shounen-ai, boy x boy, OOC, mungkin AU, EYD tidak baku, Typo(s), fluff gagal mungkin :D

_Best Care_

Suatu hari di kantor Detective Narumi...

Terlihat Shoutarou yang tengah duduk di kursi kesayangannya dengan wajah menengadah ke atas dan mata terpejam, topi fedora miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja yang berada di depannya.

"Ne, Shoutarou-kun..." panggil Akiko

"Yeah?" sahut Shoutarou sekenanya tanpa mengubah posisinya

"Aku akan keluar dengan Ryu-kun, untuk makan malam nanti sebaiknya beli di luar atau delivery saja, aku mungkin akan pulang telat..." kata Akiko sembari memakai sepatunya

"Yeah..."

Akiko menengok ke arah Shoutarou dan berjalan mendekatinya...

"Daijobuka?" tanya Akiko saat ia telah berdiri di depan Shoutarou dengan sebuah meja yang memisahkan mereka

"Yeah..." lagi-lagi Shoutarou hanya merespon seperti itu, membuat Akiko cemas.

"Sungguh?"

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja Akiko, aku akan jaga kantor ini..."

"Yeah, baiklah..." akiko berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu "..Aku pergi Shoutarou-kun..." pamitnya.

"Yeah..."

.

Ryu tengah memperhatikan wajah Akiko yang terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dengan alis yang bertaut Akiko menatap coklat panas yang ada di tangannya

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryu, ia duduk di samping Akiko, angin berhembus membelai mereka, memberikan sensasi dingin, untung saja dirinya dan Akiko memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat.

"Huh?" Akiko tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara Ryu, ia menatap wajah Ryu dengan ekspresi bingung

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Terlihat begitu serius?" Ryu memperjelas pertanyaannya, matanya menatap ke depan dimana orang-orang berkeliaran, mereka berdua memang tengah berada di taman.  
Akiko menunduk dan kembali menatap coklat panasnya.

"Shoutarou-kun sepertinya aneh hari ini..." katanya mengeluarkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya  
"Aku khawatir dengannya..."

"Aneh seperti apa?" tanya Ryu

"Dia lebih banyak diam hari ini, dan seingatku dari kemarin aku tak ada melihatnya makan..."

"Hidari sakit?"

"Aku tak tahu..." Akiko menggeleng pelan "Tapi aku khawatir dia akan sakit..." lanjut Akiko

Akiko menengok ke arah Ryu, saat ia merasakan tangan suaminya berada di pundaknya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali sekarang?" tanya Ryu

"Aku ingin, hanya saja..."

"Kita masih punya hari esokkan?" Ryu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Akiko

Akiko terdia. Dan memandang wajah Ryu yang tersenyum, pada akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum

"Arigatou, Ryu-kun.." ucapnya sembari memeluk pinggang Ryu

"Yeah..." Ryu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak Akiko, menariknya mendekat dan akhirnya memeluknya.

Philip baru saja keluar dari ruang rahasia saat ia melihat Shoutarou tertidur di kursinya. Philip menghidupkan lampu ruangan itu karena hari sudah mulai gelap, ia melirik ke segala sudut ruangan, tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dia dan Shoutarou yang tertidur.

Philip berjalan menuju Shoutarou, berniat untuk membangunkannya.

"Oy, Shoutarou..." panggilnya, tangannya menyentuh pundak partnernya itu.

"Hah?" dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, Shoutarou menatap wajah Philip.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di tempat tidur, Shoutarou..." saran Philip

"Yeah, kau benar..." setuju Shoutarou

Philip tersenyum kecil dan berbalik hendak kembali ke ruangan rahasia mereka.

Namun, baru dua langkah ia berjalan, suara benda jatuh membuatnya kembali berbalik, ia terkejut saat melihat Shoutarou di lantai dengan kursi yang terbalik di sampingnya. Ia segera mendekat ke arah Shoutarou.

"Shoutarou, daijobuka?" tanyanya seraya membantu Shoutarou berdiri, ia kembali terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Shoutarou dan terasa panas.

"Yeah, i'm fine.." jawab Shoutarou, ia membiarkan Philip memapahnya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tak baik-baik saja..." simpul Philip, ia mendudukkan Shoutarou di tempat tidur.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sungguh tak apa-apa..." ucap Shoutarou sembari membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur

"You're not fine!" sanggah Philip, ia tak habis fikir kenapa Shoutarou berserikeras kalau dia baik-baik saja, sudah jelas ia sakit.

"I'm fine!"

"Not fine!"

"Fine!"

"Not!"

"Aku baik-baik saja Philip, tak perlu khawatir..."

"Kau begitu keras kepala Shoutarou, bahkan pada tubuhmu sendiri..."

Shoutarou tak berkomentar apa-apa akan tuduhan Philip, ia lebih memilih diam dan mencoba untuk tidur.  
Philip berjalan menuju ke dapur yang ada di kantor mereka...

"Dimana Aki-chan?" tanyanya dari dapur pada Shoutarou

"Pergi bersama Terui..." jawab Shoutarou.

Philip tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia mengambil es batu dan meletakkannya di dalam baskom kecil, ia juga mengambil kain pengompres, lalu membawa itu semua ke Shoutarou.

Saat ia hendak mengompres Shoutarou, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering, membuatnya harus menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Moshi-moshi..." ucapnya pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Philip-kun, ini aku Akiko..."

"Yeah, ada apa Aki-chan?" tanya Philip, matanya memandang wajah Shoutarou yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Apa Shoutarou-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah..."

"Sepertinya dari kemarin ia belum makan, aku khawatir padanya..." ungkap Akiko "Ne, Philip-kun sebaiknya kau pesan makanan dari luar dan paksa dia untuk makan..." saran Akiko

"Yeah aku mengerti..."

"Yeah, aku mengandalkanmu Philip-kun, jha..." Akiko memutuskan sambungan, Philip langsung mengetik berderet angka di ponselnya untuk memesan makanan, setelah itu ia langsung menutup ponselnya dan meletakkan ke tempat semula lalu kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Kau tak pandai merawat tubuhmu Shoutarou..."

Philip memasukkan beberapa es batu ke dalam kain pengompres, ia memindahkan tangan Shoutarou yang berada di wajah Shoutarou, lalu meletakkan kompres itu di dahi Shoutarou.

Philip memandang wajah Shoutarou yang tengah terlelap, rambut coklatnya basah akan keringat yang mengalir.

Philip tersenyum lembut, ia senang karena menjadi partner Shoutarou, tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia menyukai Shoutarou lebih dari partner. Ia menyukai Shoutarou dalam artian khusus.

Suara ketukan pada pintu membuat Philip tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menuju pintu, ternyata hanya seorang pengantar makanan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Setelah menerima makanan dan membayarnya, Philip kembali masuk, ia meletakkan makanan tersebut di atas meja bundar yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

Philip pergi ke dapur dan mengambil piring serta air, ia meletakkan makanan yang ia pesan di piring, lalu membawanya pada Shoutarou.

"Oy, Shoutarou..." panggil Philip, ia menggoyangkan tubuh Shoutarou dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong.

"Biarkan aku tidur Philip..." ujar Shoutarou dengan suara serak tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam

"Setelah kau makan..."

"Aku tak lapar..." Shoutarou membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia membelakangi Philip

"Dari kemarin kau belum makan Shoutarou, Akiko khawatir padamu..." bujuk Philip, ternyata merawat orang sakit sungguh berat.

Shoutarou bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki tetap ia luruskan.

"Kau tahu Philip..." ujar Shoutarou dengan mata masih setengah terpejam

"Huh?"

"Tanganku bergetar..." Shoutarou mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya

"Eh?"

Shoutarou menoleh ke samping, untuk menatap wajah Philip...

"Jika kau ingin aku makan, kau harus menyuapiku..." katanya dengan wajah tampak datar

"Hee?"

Jam di tangan Akiko telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat ia dan Ryu sampai di bawah kantornya.  
Dengan terburu-buru ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju kantornya yang berada di lantai dua, Ryu yang baru saja melepas helmnya segera meletakkan helm-nya di atas motor, lalu mengikuti Akiko, namun langkah Ryu berhenti saat melihat Akiko hanya berdiri di depan pintu kantornya yang dibukanya sedikit, hingga menimbulkan celah sedikit.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, ia mendekat pada Akiko dan berdiri di belakangnya, matanya mengintip ke dalam kantor yang terlihat dari celah yang tercipta.

Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup membuatnyaterkejut, ia melihat Philip tengah menyuapi Shoutarou yang berada di tempat tidur, sedangkan Philip sendiri duduk di samping tempat tidur tersebut.

Akiko tiba-tiba menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan hingga tak menimbulkan bunyi, lalu ia pergi kembali menuruni tangga, Ryu hanya mengikutinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk?" tanya Ryu saat mereka sudah berada di mana motor Ryu terparkir.

"Tidak perlu..." jawan Akiko sembari mengambil helm yang berada di atas jok motor Ryu.  
"Aku tak perlu khawatir, seharusnya aku tahu Philip-kun pasti akan merawat Shoutarou-kun dengan sangat baik..." lanjutnya, ia berdiri di hadapan Ryu, ia menunduk menatap helm yang ada di tangannya.

"Untuk malam ini..." bisiknya masih dapat didengar oleh Ryu.  
"Aku hanya ingin denganmu..." lanjut Akiko yakin, ia tersenyum menatap wajah Ryu, tangannya ia julurkan ke depan hingga helm yang ia pegang menyentuh dada Ryu

Ryu tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil helmnya, ia menggenggam tangan Akiko yang masih memegang helmnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumah kita..." ajak Ryu, matanya masih setiap menatap mata Akiko

"Yeah..." Akiko mengangguk "..ke rumah kita berdua..." lanjutnya

Hening menyelimuti mereka, terasa begitu canggung saat Philip menyuapi partnernya, ia tak berkata apa-apa, begitu pula Shoutarou, ia hanya diam menerima suapan dari Philip.

"Aku sudah kenyang..." ucap Shoutarou, memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka

"Makananmu belum habis Shoutarou..." protes Philip, setengah saja belum ada di makan Shoutarou.

"Aku akan memuntahkannya jika kupaksa.."

"Yeah baiklah.." setuju Philip

"Yeah..." sahut Shoutarou sekenanya, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Philip membereskan sisa makanan yang ada, membawanya ke dapur dan membersihkan meja, setelah itu ia beranjak menuju ruang rahasia.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shoutarou dengan suara seraknya

"Aku akan tidur di fuuton..." jawab Philip

"Ne, Philip.." panggil Shoutarou

"Yeah?"

"Bisa kau kemari sebentar?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Philip sembari mendekat pada Shoutarou.

Philip tak sempat bereaksi saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Shoutarou, hingga membuatnya jatuh di atas Shoutarou.

"Sho-Shoutarou?"

"Maaf, tapi aku kedinginan..." ujar Shoutarou

"Kau bisa mengenakan selimut..."

"Tak berguna..." ucap Shoutarou "Tidurlah disini..." pintanya

"Tapi..."

"Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon..."

"Yeah.. Baiklah..." ucap Philip ragu, pada akhirnya Philip pindah dari atas Shoutarou menjadi ke sampingnya, ia memilih untuk tidur dengan membelakangi Shoutarou.

Philip berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya saat Shoutarou memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau hangat.." bisik Shoutarou antara sadar dan tak sadar.

'Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagiku..." ratap Philip dalam hati.

Shoutarou menggeliat dalam tidurnya, secara perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, beberapa kali ia harus mengedipkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun Shoutarou?" tanya Philip yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rahasia mereka.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat..." jawab Shoutarou sembari bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Well, lebih baik dari kemarin..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Dimana Akiko?" tanya Shoutarou pada Philip yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Belum kembali..."

Shoutarou turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melakukan peregangan sebentar.

"Aku mau mandi terlebih dahulu, kau sarapan saja duluan..." kata Shoutarou sembari melangkah menuju kamar mandi

"Yeah, baiklah.." sahut Philip, ia meletakkan 2 piring berisi sarapan mereka di meja bundar.

"Ohayou..!" teriak Akiko saat memasuki kantor mereka, di belakangnya Ryu mengikuti

"Yeah, Ohayou.." jawab Philip yang masih menikmati sarapannya

"Dimana Shoutarou-kun?" tanya Akiko sembari mendekat ke arah Philip

"Sedang mandi..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Hidari?" tanya Ryu dari dapur mereka, ia tengah membuat kopi untuk mereka semua

"Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin..."

"Nee, Philip-kun..." panggil Akiko

"Apa?" tanya Philip, ia menatap wajah Akiko dengan tatapan heran

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Akiko dengan suara sangat pelan namun mampu membuat Philip tersedak makanannya

"Minum dulu..." kata Ryu, ia memberikan segelas air putih pada Philip.

Philip segera menerima gelas yang di tawarkan Ryu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Apa maksudmu Aki-chan!?" tanya Philip

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin tahu, iyakan Ryu-kun?" Akiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ryu

"Yeah..." sahut Ryu sembari menyesap kopinya

"Jadi..." Akiko menghentikan perkataannya sejenak  
"Apa yang terjadi, nee Philip-kun?"

Philip diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Akiko, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Oh! Akiko! Terui!" sapa Shoutarou tiba-tiba, ia baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah

"Haa-aah..." tanpa sadar Philip menghembuskan nafas lega

"Ada apa denganmu Philip?" tanya Shoutarou yang melihat Philip menghembuskan nafas

"Tak ada..." jawab Philip

Shoutarou hanya mengendikan bahunya, lalu melangkah mendekati mereka semua.

"Omelet?" tanya Shoutarou dari samping Philip saat melihat makanan yang mengisi piringnya

"Maaf saja, aku hanya bisa membuat itu..." jawab Philip terdengar kesal

"Kalau kau tak mau, untukku saja..." ucap Akiko sembari mengambil piring Shoutarou dari meja

"Akan kumakan..." kata Shoutarou sembari merebut piringnya dari Akiko

"Nee, Shoutarou-kun..." panggil Akiko

"Hmm?" sahut Shoutarou yang masih mengunyah makanannya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat..."

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Philip-kun..."

"Huh?"

"Pasti berat mengurus orang sakit, apa lagi seperti dirimu..."

Shoutarou diam mendengar perkataan Akiko, ia menoleh menatap Philip, membuat pandangan mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu.

"Yak!" teriak Akiko tiba-tiba membuat Shoutarou dan Philip serta Ryu menatapnya  
"Hari ini aku akan menemani Ryu-kun di kantornya..." lanjutnya terlihat bersemangat

"Ayo Ryu-kun..." akiko menarik tangan Ryu dan keluar dari kantor meninggalkan Philip dan Shoutarou berdua.

"Err, Philip..." panggil Shoutarou terdengar canggung

"Yeah?" sahut Philip

"Arigatou untuk merawatku semalam dan maaf karena merepotkanmu..." ucap Shoutarou, matanya memandang lurus ke dalam mata partnernya tersebut.

"Jaga kesehatanmu itu lebih berarti dari pada kau ucapkan terima kasih padaku, Shoutarou..."

"Yeah, baik-baik, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku..."

"Berjanjilah..." pinta Philip seraya tersenyum pada Shoutarou

"Yeah, aku janji..." ucap Shoutarou sembari tersenyum pula

"Yak!" seru Shoutarou tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Hari ini tampaknya cerah, ayo kita keluar..." ajak Shoutarou pada Philip

"Tidak, aku di sini saja..." tolak Philip

"Sudahlah, hari ini temani aku keluar..." pinta Shoutarou

"Tapi Shoutarou..."

"Jangan menolak, hari ini aku ingin berdua denganmu, okay?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin bisa disebut kencan..." gumam Shoutarou tak jelas terdengar oleh Philip

"Sudahlah ayo..!" Shoutarou menggenggam tangan Philip dan menariknya keluar, menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua, tanpa sebuah masalah ataupun permohonan dari klien mereka.

_W_ (End)


End file.
